


But a Dream

by joey112



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of silliness and a beta who couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Dream

It had to be a dream. He'd had vivid dreams before. Dreams where he could reach out and nearly touch his love. But in this dream it was only Gimli's laugh that came to him. Reaching him like panic under his skin.

"I simply cannot be pregnant, master dwarf."

"Apparently you can be." The dwarf laughed in his beard. "No apparently about it lad, you're almost approaching cave troll size." The dwarf chuckled at his own joke. "Now my friend, whose is it?" He rolled his eyes, thinking, "Can't be Arwen's, don't think that'd work. Boromir's, no too long."

"The elf." Aragorn muttered.

"The elf." Gimli looked surprised and then concerned. "Oh, my Lord Aragorn, surely not. No one would let an elf get them.... well I could be wrong." He looked at Aragorn askance. "Not the elf."

That is when Gimli began to laugh. And laugh he did, uncontrolled and prolonged. And that is when Aragorn thought he surely must have been dreaming. Elves just did not get men pregnant. Not this elf surely.

Gimli's humor subsided momentarily, "You do mean our elf?" He emphasized the our.

"Yes, yes our elf."

"You took no precautions?"

Aragorn looked concerned, "I needed to take precautions?"

"He's an elf." Shaking his head Gimli continued, "there's more to elves than meets the eye. Have you not heard all the tales about elf magic?"

"Gimli I lived with elves my first 20 years, I know all about them. In all that time no one ever said a male elf could get a man pregnant. Ever. Not a word."

"You heard no tale of wood elves?"

"Well except for the negative ones you hear, the racist ones."

"The unnaturalness of wood elves?"

"Oh Elbereth, no."

Off Gimli walked, gales of laughter in his wake.

 

It's a dream, surely. Aragorn kept repeating to himself. This cannot happen to me. He tossed and moved onto his side within his bedding, the forest floor uncomfortable. He could not quiet his thoughts. And searching for sleep he realized he was not asleep.

Legolas stirred beside him, gently bringing himself to normal waking from his elvish dream state wanderings. "Aragorn. Are you feeling unwell?" The elf moved within the shared bedding until he held Aragorn to his chest. He spoke to the back of the King's head, "What troubles you dear friend. Are you unwell? I will help you if I can."

Turning within the elf's embrace he held him tightly. "I am changed."

The elf frowned, "No, you are still my friend, my love."

"I must ask you, is it possible that you could have gotten me pregnant."

"What sorcery is this you speak of?" Legolas moved quickly out of Aragorn's reach and stood to one side. "How can this be?"

Aragorn stood and from where Legolas stood he could see the swell of his belly. The elf swallowed hard. "Amongst the elves this can happen, it is rare, very rare." Then somehow a decision was made and it clearly showed in the elf's pale face. "Are you not pleased?"

"I am...unsure."

"Oh Aragorn," the elf enthused. "This is surely a gift beyond measure."

"Legolas, your love is beyond measure, but see there is a problem."

"What could be a problem? We will go to Lorien, it will be wonderful."

His lover's enthusiasm had nearly made up for Gimli's laughter. But then he remembered the laughter.

Aragorn looked guilty for a minute and the elf became concerned again. "Uhm you see, well it's difficult for me to say."

The stunning elf stood near; close enough to touch his face, to rub his fingers in the stubble on the human's face.

"Legolas don't, I can't think when you do that."

"What? I'm sorry."

"Well you see my love, there are many people who know of our love."

The elf nodded. They of course had Arwen's approval, and certainly Elrond knew, and the twins, and Thranduil and Legolas's brothers and sisters, and the Lorien folks were all aware. Yes this shouldn't be too hard to break to them all. He was confident there'd be no difficulty. So why did Aragorn look so troubled? Perhaps he was unwell, Legolas knew that pregnancy could make women unwell, and his father had told him he had been unwell while carrying Legolas.

"Why? They will surely rejoice with us."

Aragorn held the elf close. Because he loved the elf dearly and also because he did not want to look him in the eye. So he spoke into the long blond hair.

"My dear love, all these people make certain assumptions about us."

Legolas nodded, not truly understanding.

"They would not assume that I'd be the one pregnant."

"Why not?" The elf asked, incredulous. "There is no way you could get me pregnant."

"Uhm yes, quite so."

Legolas licked Aragorn's neck.

The king felt a flush of excitement through him. "Oh yes." He said, "no one will understand."

Moving them cautiously Legolas got them both back into the bedding and began to kiss the small belly that Aragorn now sported. Licking it gently, laughing lightly when the hairiness tickled him. He gently moved Aragorn's legs and stopped suddenly his mouth open into an O.

"They think you're on top." He said.


End file.
